Prise de conscience
by Crystallina
Summary: "Pourtant, il était dans cette cellule pour la faire évader, elle. Pour lui sauver la vie alors qu'il n'existait aucun lien de parenté entre eux." Drago Malefoy a bien conscience que son geste aura des répercussions, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à celles-là. Fiction rédigée dans le cadre du concours "Qui a dit qu'un Dramione n'était pas crédible!" (juin 2014) sur HPF.
1. Chapitre 1

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur : J'ai rédigé cette fiction pour un concours sur HPF en juin 2014 dont les règles étaient les suivantes :

 _\- Drago et Hermione doivent être les protagonistes principaux._

 _\- L'action peut se dérouler pendant ou après Poudlard._

 _\- Le texte doit au moins contenir quatre de ces mots pris au hasard dans le dictionnaire: codétenteur, flore, justicier, palière, référent, salé, structuralisme, triplement._

 _\- Les clichés sont interdits : pas de salle-de-bain des préfets, pas d'appartements communs, Hermione n'a pas subi de transformation durant l'été, ils ne s'aiment pas d'un amour passionnel au bout de deux chapitres, Hermione ne tombe pas enceinte après sa première fois avec Drago, Drago n'est pas le tombeur de ces dames, Drago n'est pas un dieu du sexe (mais il peut avoir de l'expérience), ils ne seront pas tous les deux Préfets-en-Chef (mais un des deux peut l'être), Drago et Hermione ne sont pas guimauves d'amour, Drago ne renie pas ses principes en un simple coup de vent, Hermione ne devient pas une rebelle en défiant toute forme d'autorité, etc._

 _\- Le texte devra faire minimum 1000 mots et ne doit pas excéder les 15 000 mots (20 000 mots au grand maximum)._

Je tiens à remercier lilimordefaim et Bevy pour leurs corrections et conseils.

Je ne reprends pas tous les éléments des tomes 6 et 7.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Décembre 1998_

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit lentement dans un sinistre grincement. À la faible lueur de sa baguette pointée devant lui, il inspecta la pièce tout en restant bien sur ses gardes. Seuls les quelques gémissements des autres prisonniers perturbaient le silence de la nuit. Pour le moment, personne ne s'était mis sur son chemin. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Et il espérait de tout cœur que sa bonne étoile continuerait de veiller ainsi sur lui cette nuit.

À pas de loup, il s'approcha de la forme recroquevillée sur le sol en pierre. Elle dormait. Ou peut-être était-elle évanouie. Les nombreux interrogatoires et tortures qu'elle avait dû subir ces derniers jours avaient certainement eu raison de ses maigres forces. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas cédé. Sa volonté était toujours intacte et elle n'avait rien dévoilé de ce qu'elle savait. Elle préférait mourir que de parler et risquer ainsi la mort de ses amis, de ses compagnons de lutte. Lui-même, à sa place, ne pensait pas qu'il aurait su faire preuve d'autant de courage. Il aurait préféré tenter de sauver sa vie plutôt que de protéger celle des autres à moins que ces personnes ne soient de sa famille proche.

Pourtant, il était dans cette cellule pour la faire évader, elle. Pour lui sauver la vie alors qu'il n'existait aucun lien de parenté entre eux.

La veille, il avait surpris une conversation au cours de laquelle son père et Rogue parlaient de la venue prochaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres au Manoir. Le Lord était parti seul en mission deux semaines plus tôt et, ayant appris que la meilleure amie du Survivant avait été capturée et tenait tête à ses bourreaux, il avait décidé de venir lui-même l'interroger. Et avec son arrivée, les choses allaient radicalement s'empirer pour la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe avant que le Lord ne revienne. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Drago secoua doucement Granger, tentant de la réveiller. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais un gémissement de douleur lui répondit. Bien évidemment, tout son corps était meurtri. Il lança alors un rapide sort de soin. Il n'avait pas le temps de soigner toutes ses blessures mais, au moins, il espérait que cela diminuerait quelque peu sa douleur et lui permettrait de se mettre debout.

« Granger. Granger, réveille-toi, murmura-t-il en secouant son épaule.

\- Que... Quoi... ? Laissez-moi, je ne vous dirai rien ! »

Sa voix était faible, rauque d'avoir trop crié.

« Calme-toi. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Il faut que tu te lèves. C'est urgent. Il faut que tu partes d'ici maintenant », chuchota-t-il avec précipitation.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attarde plus que nécessaire dans les cachots. Un autre Mangemort pouvait très bien surgir à un moment ou un autre.

« Mal... Malefoy... ? Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Elle était parvenue à ouvrir légèrement les yeux et tentait de découvrir qui était son interlocuteur.

« Allez, debout. »

Disant cela, il l'agrippa et la força à se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Elle gémit suite à la manœuvre et chancela dangereusement. Drago la rattrapa de justesse puis l'emmitoufla dans une vieille couverture qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. Il passa l'un des bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou et la tint également par la taille. Elle n'avait pas assez de force que pour pouvoir se déplacer toute seule. Ainsi chargé et tenant toujours fermement sa baguette, il sortit de la cellule. La progression était lente et le risque de croiser quelqu'un grandissait plus le temps passait. Tendu, Drago analysait le moindre petit bruit qu'il percevait dans ces sous-sols silencieux et, le regard à l'affut, il ne cessait d'observer les ombres mouvantes créées par sa baguette.

Il jugea alors bon de l'éteindre et décida de les désillusionner. Au moins ainsi, il était sûr que personne ne le verrait. Il les entoura également d'un sort de silence. Les plaintes que poussaient Granger auraient pu facilement les faire repérer. Il laissa ensuite ses yeux s'habituer quelques instants à la pénombre avant de se remettre en route. Ils passèrent ainsi devant d'autres cellules occupées avant d'arriver à l'escalier qui leur permettrait de sortir des cachots.

La montée des marches fut difficile et leur prit beaucoup de temps car Granger, à bout de forces, se laissait trainer la plupart du temps. Tout en montant péniblement, Drago fixait la porte en haut des escaliers dont il ne distinguait que les contours à cause de la pénombre. À chaque instant, elle pouvait s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un Mangemort. Mais il fallait croire que la chance était au rendez-vous ce soir-là. Arrivé en haut des marches, il poussa doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux alentours, l'oreille aux aguets. Il semblait n'y avoir personne dans les parages. Ils franchirent alors le seuil de la cave. Mulciber, de garde cette nuit pour surveiller le hall d'entrée, était toujours inconscient. Drago l'avait en effet assommé à l'aide d'un vase avant de descendre chercher la captive.

Il en profita pour souffler quelques instants avant de traverser le hall et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Granger, bien que de corpulence légère, commençait à peser lourd sur son bras. Il aurait bien évidemment pu la porter convenablement, mais il préférait garder sa main droite libre de tout mouvement pour le cas où il devrait faire usage de sa baguette.

« Allez, Granger. Encore un effort. Nous y sommes presque, l'encouragea-t-il à voix basse.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi fais-tu... ça... ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

Ils venaient d'atteindre la porte. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à sortir et marcher jusqu'aux grilles qui délimitaient la propriété. Là, ils pourraient alors transplaner.

Le trajet jusqu'au portail ne fut pas sans embûche. L'allée avait commencé à geler sous les températures négatives de ce mois de décembre et cela rendait leur progression difficile et dangereuse. Plus d'une fois, ils glissèrent et faillirent chuter. Drago commençait sérieusement à avoir des crampes, mais il serra les dents et tint bon. Ils étaient si proches du but.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la grille, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer quelqu'un. La peur au ventre et le cœur battant la chamade, Drago s'écarta avec précaution de sa route. L'homme ne pouvait ni les voir ni les entendre mais s'ils entraient en collision avec lui, ils étaient fichus. Heureusement, le Mangemort, que Drago ne put reconnaitre à cause de la capuche qui recouvrait l'entièreté de son visage, passa rapidement devant eux sans problème et continua sa route jusqu'au Manoir.

Drago relâcha alors son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Enfin, ils parvinrent de l'autre côté de la grille. Il assura sa prise sur Granger à l'aide de ses deux bras avant de se concentrer et de transplaner devant le Terrier.

Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient Potter et Weasley. Certainement pas au 12, square Grimmaurd dont le Fidelitas était tombé suite à la mort de Dumbledore un an et demi auparavant. Il y avait peu de chance également qu'ils soient au Terrier, mais les autres Weasley, eux, y habitaient toujours. Il n'y avait donc pas de meilleur endroit où amener Granger pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Cependant, les barrières de protection mises en place autour de l'habitation l'empêchaient de s'en approcher. Seules les personnes autorisées par les propriétaires pouvaient les traverser sans danger. Granger aurait pu le faire mais elle n'était pas en état de marcher toute seule jusqu'à la porte. D'ailleurs, sa respiration devenue de plus en plus haletante l'inquiétait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se fasse soigner rapidement.

Il la fit s'asseoir par terre, doucement, et lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion en direction du Terrier. Comme il s'y attendait, le sort rebondit sur les protections. Mais cela préviendrait les occupants qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Il répéta trois-quatre fois le sortilège avant de voir les lumières s'allumer dans plusieurs pièces et d'apercevoir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Étant toujours sous le sortilège de Désillusion, on ne pouvait pas les voir. Il jeta alors le contre-sort à Granger et seulement à elle. Pas besoin que les Weasley se rendent compte de sa présence à lui, c'était trop risqué. Granger ne se souviendrait probablement pas de l'identité de son sauveur. Et cela valait mieux pour tout le monde. Surtout pour lui.

Deux personnes sortirent précautionneusement de la maisonnée. Il reconnut Arthur Weasley et ce qui devait être l'un de ses fils plus âgés, mais il n'aurait su dire lequel. Les deux hommes avançaient lentement, essayant de repérer leurs agresseurs nocturnes, chose rendue difficile à cause de la flore environnante. Les herbes hautes offraient en effet de nombreuses cachettes.

Drago jeta alors des étincelles au-dessus de sa tête afin de leur indiquer leur position. Aussitôt, les deux hommes se tournèrent dans sa direction, baguette brandie vers leurs éventuels ennemis.

« Hermione ? » lâcha le fils Weasley, surpris, après s'être avancé de quelques pas supplémentaires.

Derrière lui, le père affichait la même expression ahurie. Sans abaisser leurs armes, ils se rapprochèrent prudemment de la jeune femme qui ne leur avait pas répondu. Drago, quant à lui, reculait doucement.

« Hermione ? C'est bien toi ? » demanda le patriarche en s'arrêtant, s'estimant sûrement être assez près.

Quand il entendit Weasley répéter encore une fois sa question, Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'ôter le charme de silence et se dépêcha alors de le faire.

« Monsieur... Monsieur Weasley... ?

\- Hermione, je suis désolé mais il faut que je m'assure que c'est bien toi, tu comprends ? Bien, alors dis-moi, de quoi avons-nous discuté tous les deux la dernière fois que tu es venue ici ? »

Drago croisa les doigts pour que Granger réponde correctement. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour échouer maintenant, si près du but.

« Nous... Nous avons parlé de... mes parents... Ils sont en Australie et... ils me manquent..., répondit-elle, la respiration sifflante.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione ! s'écria-t-il alors. Charlie va prévenir les autres et rassemble toutes les potions de soin dont nous disposons ! »

Elle avait manifestement donné la bonne réponse.

Arthur Weasley lui lança aussitôt un _Mobilicorpus_ et se dépêcha de l'emmener à l'intérieur de la maisonnée.

Drago pouvait partir à présent. Granger était entre de bonnes mains.

XXXXXXX

La bataille faisait rage. Que ce soit dans le château, dans le parc de Poudlard ou même dans la Forêt Interdite, partout des affrontements avaient lieu. C'était l'ultime bataille, le combat final. Il le sentait. À l'issue de cette nuit, l'un des deux camps vaincrait définitivement l'autre. C'était donc le moment ou jamais de se battre pour la victoire, pour ses croyances.

Mais le problème était qu'il ne savait plus en quoi il croyait. Il n'adhérait pas aux idées véhiculées par le camp dit de La Lumière. Pour lui, il était impensable de ne pas reconnaître la supériorité des Sang-Pur sur les Nés-Moldus. De même, il lui paraissait normal que les créatures magiques soient considérées comme leur étant inférieures. Cependant, il ne cautionnait pas pour autant les agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était d'accord pour mépriser tous ces êtres inférieurs mais pas pour les tuer.

Il ne savait donc pas quel était le camp qu'il souhaitait voir remporter cette guerre car, dans les deux cas, il ne trouverait pas à sa place. C'était là l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait toujours pas pris part aux combats. L'autre raison étant bien évidemment la peur de mourir. Il n'avait pas encore vingt ans, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour perdre la vie cette nuit. Caché derrière un arbre à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, il observait les autres se battre sans parvenir à se décider à bouger.

« Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te battre ?! »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Théodore Nott si proche de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son ancien camarade de classe s'était rapproché de lui.

« Allez, viens-nous aider à foutre une raclée à la bande à Potter », dit-il en l'empoignant par le bras et l'emmenant de force vers deux groupes qui s'affrontaient non loin d'eux.

Sortant du couvert des arbres, il laissa son regard se porter un instant vers les étoiles brillant dans le ciel et se surprit à prier pour que celle qui veillait sur lui depuis quelques mois soit présente parmi elles.

Il devait en effet avouer qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent. Il n'avait pas du tout été inquiété à propos de l'évasion de Granger. Il n'avait pas été totalement inconscient cette nuit-là. Il s'était arrangé pour se créer un alibi difficilement vérifiable. Lors du repas du soir, il avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il avait prévu de passer la soirée dehors, dans le bar situé dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était un endroit très fréquenté par les jeunes Mangemorts et il était pratiquement impossible de savoir l'heure exacte à laquelle quelqu'un y entrait ou en sortait vu le monde qu'il y avait. Comme il y était déjà allé plusieurs fois en compagnie de Théodore, ses parents ne furent pas spécialement surpris.

Après avoir laissé Granger chez les Weasley, il s'était rendu dans ce bar. Il était trop tôt que pour rentrer chez lui et, si jamais un Mangemort pouvait témoigner de sa présence, cela apporterait plus de crédibilité à son alibi. Par chance, il y avait croisé Adrian Pucey avec lequel il avait discuté pendant un bon bout de temps.

Quand il était revenu au Manoir au petit matin, il avait tout de suite compris, en entendant son père hurler dans le salon, que la disparition de Granger avait été découverte. Alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de gravir discrètement les escaliers menant à sa chambre, il avait croisé sa mère qui lui avait effectivement annoncé que Granger s'était échappée.

Lorsque Macnair était rentré ce soir-là aux environs de minuit, il avait été surpris de ne pas voir le gardien à son poste. Il l'avait alors trouvé assommé près de la porte de la cave. Macnair y était aussitôt descendu et avait constaté que la cellule de la Gryffondor était vide. Il avait alors immédiatement donné l'alerte. Vu son état de faiblesse et n'ayant pas de baguette, la prisonnière n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Il était déjà assez surprenant qu'elle ait eu la force de mettre KO le gardien. Mais les recherches n'avaient rien donné. Granger s'était volatilisée dans la nature.

L'effet de surprise passé, ils avaient compris que la jeune femme avait dû bénéficier de l'aide d'un complice. Mais quel sorcier aurait ainsi assommé Mulciber au lieu de le stupéfixer ou de lui lancer un autre sortilège ?

Drago avait feint l'étonnement et l'incompréhension en écoutant le récit de sa mère. Il s'était ensuite excusé et s'était dirigé vers sa chambre afin de se reposer de cette longue nuit. En fin d'après-midi, il s'était rendu dans le bureau de son père et lui avait fait part de sa propre hypothèse. Au fur et à mesure des explications de son fils, Lucius était devenu blême. Il avait alors intimé à Drago l'ordre de ne rien dire de tout cela à qui que ce soit.

Le lendemain, quelques minutes à peine après son arrivée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, furieux, avait convoqué tous les Mangemorts présents au Manoir et avait exigé de savoir qui l'avait trahi. Comme personne ne lui avait répondu, il avait fait pleuvoir quelques sortilèges Doloris au hasard. Au moment où le Lord brandissait sa baguette vers Drago, Lucius avait pris la parole. Il avait alors expliqué qu'il était arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'était pas un sorcier mais bien une créature magique qui était venue en aide à Granger. Plus précisément, leur ancien elfe de maison.

Dobby vouait en effet une grande admiration pour Potter. En outre, il connaissait par cœur les couloirs du Manoir et savait qu'il était impossible, même pour les elfes, de transplaner dans les cachots. Sur la demande de Potter, Dobby avait très bien pu s'introduire dans la demeure et emmener Granger avec lui.

Bien évidemment, cela n'avait pas du tout atténué la colère du Lord, au contraire, et Lucius avait été puni puisque c'était son ancien elfe de maison le coupable. Incapable de bouger, Drago avait regardé son père se tordre de douleur devant lui. À sa place. Il avait été incapable d'assumer son acte jusqu'au bout et un goût amer s'était répandu dans sa bouche à cette constatation.

Comme Théodore le lui avait annoncé, Drago se retrouva devant les amis de Potter. Londubat, Weasley fille, Lovegood et Finnigan se battaient contre Flint, Higgs et Pucey. Pour le moment, les forces étaient plus ou moins à égalité mais Théodore semblait vouloir faire pencher la balance de leur côté.

Contraint et forcé, Drago se lança donc dans la bataille. Heureusement, les Gryffondor et la Serdaigle ne cherchaient pas à tuer leurs adversaires, mais seulement à les neutraliser et ne lançaient donc aucun Sortilège Impardonnable. Cela le rassura quelque peu et il se contenta de se protéger tout en jetant lui-même des sorts de même catégorie. Il mettait beaucoup moins de hargne dans ses attaques que ses alliés qui n'hésitaient pas, eux, à lancer des sortilèges de brûlure ou de découpe. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir vivant de cette guerre sans être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un.

Faisant un bon en arrière pour éviter le rayon rouge revenant dans sa direction après avoir rebondi sur le bouclier de Londubat, il trébucha et tomba à la renverse. Il ne put ainsi empêcher un _Petrificus Totalus_ de le toucher de plein fouet. Immobilisé sur le sol, couché sur le flanc, il entendit le Gryffondor lui lancer en plus un _Incarcerem_. Londubat tenait vraiment à s'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il le vit ensuite passer devant ses yeux pour rejoindre ses amis qui se battaient un peu plus loin. Leur petit duel, de courte durée, les avait légèrement éloignés des autres combattants.

Ne sachant rien faire d'autre, Drago se mit alors à observer les environs. D'autres corps que le sien jonchaient le sol. Certains étaient morts, d'autres ne tarderaient sûrement pas à l'être vu leur état et d'autres encore semblaient tout simplement être immobilisés, tout comme lui. Le camp de Potter souhaitait visiblement faire principalement des prisonniers afin de pouvoir les juger pour leurs crimes.

Son père faisait-il partie de ces corps immobiles sur le sol ? Il espérait de tout son cœur que, si tel était le cas, Lucius ne soit que blessé. Au moins, il savait que sa mère était en sécurité dans leur Manoir.

Drago n'avait aucune notion du temps qui passait. Devant ses yeux grands ouverts, il voyait tous ces sorciers combattre les uns contre les autres. Il voyait des personnes qu'il connaissait perdre la vie ou, au contraire, ôter celle de quelqu'un d'autre. De temps en temps, un sortilège perdu passait près de lui, faisant sensiblement augmenter son rythme cardiaque. Il était devenu si vulnérable.

Le bruit d'une explosion se fit alors entendre et, incapable de bouger ou de fermer les yeux, il vit avec effroi un projectile arriver droit vers lui. C'était une épée en pierre à laquelle était accrochée une main tranchée provenant de l'un des soldats de pierre, gardiens de Poudlard. L'arme allait se planter dans quelques secondes dans son ventre lorsqu'un _Protego_ retentit derrière lui. Avec soulagement, il observa le projectile se fracasser en plusieurs morceaux contre le bouclier qui l'entourait désormais. La personne qui venait de le sauver d'une mort certaine apparut alors devant ses yeux, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de la voir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il avait reconnu sa voix. Granger. C'était elle qui venait de le sauver à son tour.

Elle le regarda un moment, semblant hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait faire à présent quand une nouvelle détonation, beaucoup plus forte que la précédente, retentit derrière elle. Granger se retourna alors vivement dans cette direction, baguette tendue. Drago porta également son regard vers l'origine du bruit et, s'il n'avait pas été immobilisé, ce qu'il voyait l'aurait cloué sur place.

Un dôme s'était formé devant les portes du château. Et dans ce dôme, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter s'affrontaient en duel. Tous les combats se déroulant dans le parc avaient cessé. Tout le monde avait son attention fixée sur ce duel qui désignerait le grand vainqueur de cette guerre. Le temps semblait être suspendu alors qu'un combat à mort s'était engagé entre les deux adversaires.

De nombreux sortilèges, de couleurs différentes, percutèrent le dôme avant que celui-ci ne se brise. Sa première pensée fut de se dire que le dôme n'avait pas pu supporter toutes ces décharges d'énergie. Mais il remarqua ensuite que seul l'un des combattants était encore debout. Potter. Cela voulait-il dire que... ?

Des exclamations de joie retentirent alors et Drago vit des Mangemorts tenter de s'enfuir en courant vers les grilles délimitant l'interdiction de transplaner. Mais les membres de l'autre camp, y compris Granger, réagirent rapidement et ils parvinrent à en capturer un bon nombre. Ces prisonniers furent ensuite emmener à l'intérieur du château tandis qu'on commençait à s'occuper des sorciers à terre. Les premiers soins d'urgence étaient prodigués à certains alors que d'autres étaient entièrement recouverts d'une couverture. Puis tout ce petit monde était conduit au château dans un ballet incessant.

Quelques Aurors se chargeaient de ramener les Mangemorts ayant été neutralisés et ce fut donc sans surprise que Drago vit l'un d'entre eux venir vers lui. Celui-ci lui jeta un _Finite Incantatem_ avant de le ligoter à nouveau rapidement. Il l'obligea ensuite à se remettre debout. Drago vacilla légèrement puis se mit en route, la baguette de l'Auror pointée entre ses omoplates.

«Écartez-vous ! »

Posant une main sur son bras, l'Auror l'obligea à se décaler vers la droite afin de laisser un brancard en lévitation dirigé par un élève de Serdaigle franchir les doubles portes avant eux. Ils reprirent ensuite leur progression et, en passant devant la Grande Salle, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter rapidement un coup d'œil. La salle, dans laquelle régnait une certaine agitation, faisait manifestement office d'infirmerie. De nombreux lits avaient été installés là où les tables des Quatre Maisons se dressaient auparavant. De minces rideaux cachaient certains occupants et plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour des nouveaux blessés qui arrivaient régulièrement. Il ne fut pas étonné en reconnaissant des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste. Ils avaient dû être prévenus de la fin de la bataille et étaient venus en renfort.

C'est alors que son regard tomba sur elle. Dans un coin légèrement à l'écart, Granger était en pleur dans les bras de Potter qui tentait malhabilement de la consoler, des larmes coulant également sur ses joues. Qui était mort ? Il ne put observer plus en détail les personnes alitées car l'Auror lui ordonna de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'aux cachots. Il comprit ainsi que les prisonniers seraient donc garder à Poudlard le temps que la sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban soit rétablie. Drago ne se faisait aucun doute sur son avenir. Il allait passer de nombreuses années derrière les barreaux.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;) Cette histoire date déjà d'un an, je sais qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite et tous les commentaires/conseils sont les bienvenus ;)

Cette fiction est terminée et comporte 4 chapitres. Je viendrai poster la suite chaque dimanche. Je vous préviens déjà que je n'ai pas su rentrer beaucoup dans le détail, vu les conditions du concours (maximum 15 000 mots, grand maximum 20 000 mots).


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un an de prison ferme. Voilà quelle était sa sentence. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement quand la juge avait annoncé la décision que le jury avait prise. Il s'était attendu à recevoir une punition beaucoup plus salée que cela. Non pas qu'il était content d'être emprisonné pour une durée de douze mois, mais il savait que cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Il était un Mangemort, la Marque sur son avant-bras ne laissait planer aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait tenté, certes sans succès, d'assassiner le professeur Dumbledore lors de sa sixième année, blessant deux autres étudiants dans la manœuvre. Il avait aidé des Mangemorts, dont Greyback, à pénétrer dans le château, mettant ainsi tous les élèves en danger. Et, deux ans plus tard, il avait participé à la bataille finale. Entretemps cependant, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Il avait passé une dernière année tranquille à Poudlard en tentant de ne pas trop faire parler de lui. Son diplôme en poche, il s'était contenté de rester au Manoir avec ses parents. Vu les notes obtenues lors de ses ASPIC, il avait été réquisitionné pour préparer des potions, Rogue n'étant plus aussi disponible depuis qu'il était devenu Directeur de Poudlard.

Il avait donc pensé, avec raison, qu'il allait croupir un certain temps à Azkaban. Mais c'était sans compter sur le témoignage de deux Gryffondor. Dire qu'il avait été surpris en les voyant se lever de leurs sièges pour témoigner en sa faveur était un euphémisme. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Potter et Granger tenteraient de réduire sa peine et pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Potter avait raconté en détail ce qui c'était passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait expliqué qu'il avait eu rendez-vous ce soir-là avec le professeur Dumbledore et que le Directeur l'avait désillusionné et immobilisé contre un mur juste avant que les Mangemorts n'apparaissent devant eux. Il avait ainsi assisté à toute la scène et entendu tout ce qui avait été dit.

Drago, qui n'avait jamais soupçonné la présence de Potter là-haut, avait fortement été ennuyé lorsque le Gryffondor avait mentionné la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait, son hésitation à accomplir sa mission. Il n'avait pas aimé être dépeint comme un lâche devant toute cette assemblée réunie. Mais il s'était tu. De toute façon, il avait dû admettre que Potter n'avait fait que raconter la stricte vérité.

Puis cela avait été au tour de Granger de s'avancer jusqu'à la barre. Elle avait alors raconté comment il l'avait aidée à s'échapper du Manoir où elle était retenue prisonnière. Elle ne se souvenait pas en détail de son évasion, mais elle se souvenait de lui. Elle avait avoué que, les jours suivants, elle avait sincèrement pensé qu'elle divaguait. Il n'était pas possible que ce soit Malefoy qui l'ait aidée. Mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'avait cependant dévoilé l'identité de son sauveur à personne avant que la guerre n'ait pris fin. Elle n'avait pas voulu mettre la vie de Malefoy plus en danger au cas où cette information serait remontée aux oreilles de mauvaises personnes.

Après ces deux témoignages inattendus, la juge lui avait demandé si tout cela était bien exact et il avait dû fournir de plus amples explications. Pour le cas de Dumbledore, il n'avait eu qu'à corroborer la déclaration de Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres menaçait effectivement sa vie ainsi que celle de sa mère. Mais il n'avait jamais souhaité la mort du Directeur.

Pour Granger, ce fut un peu plus délicat. Après avoir dû expliquer comment il était parvenu à faire évader la jeune femme sans en être inquiété, la juge avait souhaité savoir pourquoi il avait voulu la sauver elle. Il y avait d'autres personnes emprisonnées dans les cachots, alors pourquoi elle uniquement ? Comment aurait-il pu répondre à cette question puisque lui-même n'en connaissait pas la réponse exacte ? Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait côtoyée pendant six ans et que donc ce n'était pas une parfaite inconnue ? Était-ce parce qu'il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu la tuer, juste dans le but d'affaiblir Potter ? Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait trouvée courageuse d'avoir résisté aux différents interrogatoires qu'elle avait subis ? Était-ce parce qu'il savait que Potter avait besoin d'elle pour le soutenir dans son combat ? Ou était-ce tout cela à la fois ? Il ne savait tout simplement pas. Il avait risqué sa vie pour elle, mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison. C'était ce qu'il devait faire, un point c'est tout. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tergiversé longtemps avant de prendre cette décision pourtant très importante.

Après ses tentatives d'explications décousues, les membres du jury s'étaient retirés pour délibérer sur son sort. Ils avaient mis du temps avant de tomber d'accord. Il avait donc écopé d'une peine d'emprisonnement d'un an ainsi que d'une amende. En outre, son compte à Gringotts avait été bloqué pour une durée indéterminée.

XXXXXXX

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était à Azkaban. Tous les Détraqueurs avaient déserté la prison qui était dorénavant gardée par des sorciers. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas des plus tendres avec les détenus, mais c'était nettement mieux que de se voir ôter toute trace de joie.

Ce qui lui pesait le plus en fait, c'était la solitude. À part les gardiens, il ne voyait personne. Mais qui aurait pu venir lui rendre visite de toute façon ? Ses parents ? Son père, que Drago avait entraperçu lorsque les Aurors avaient transféré les prisonniers de Poudlard à Azkaban, était lui aussi en prison. Sa mère peut-être également. Ses amis étaient soit devenus des Mangemorts, soit avaient coupé les ponts quand il s'était fait apposer la Marque. Et puis, il ne savait même pas s'il était autorisé à recevoir des visiteurs. C'est pourquoi il fut sincèrement étonné et ravi lorsqu'un garde frappa à la porte de sa cellule ce jour-là en lui annonçant qu'il avait de la visite.

Il se leva alors de son lit tandis que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser place à Granger. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de faire apparaître une table et deux chaises.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez nous laisser », dit-elle au gardien en lui confiant sa baguette.

Celui-ci hésita quelques instants avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans le couloir. »

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Granger s'installa alors sur l'une des chaises et déposa sa mallette sur le sol. Drago, lui, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis que la Gryffondor était arrivée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Malefoy, je peux comprendre que ma présence ici te surprenne, mais je dois discuter de certaines choses importantes avec toi et je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. »

Disant cela, elle s'était tournée vers lui. Elle affichait la même expression que lors de son procès. Une expression sérieuse et déterminée.

« Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je dois discuter avec toi.

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Viens t'asseoir.

\- Je suis déjà assis la plupart du temps alors si j'ai envie de rester debout, je le fais, rétorqua-t-il. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

Elle soupira et s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je suis ici pour mettre au point ton programme de réinsertion.

\- Mon programme de réinsertion ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- C'est un tout nouveau programme qui vient d'être mis en place. Tu es d'ailleurs l'un des premiers à en bénéficier. Globalement, cela consiste à aider les prisonniers à se réintégrer dans la société à leur sortie de prison. À les aider à trouver un emploi, par exemple.

\- Je n'aurai pas besoin de travailler, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Je crois bien que si.

\- Tu ne connais pas l'étendue de la fortune des Malefoy. L'amende qui a été prélevée n'était qu'un grain de poussière. Et je peux t'assurer que celle dont mon père a certainement écopé lui aussi n'a pas mis à mal notre capital.

\- Certes, mais je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ton compte a été bloqué pour une durée indéterminée. Tout comme celui de tous les Mangemorts capturés ou, pour ceux qui sont toujours en liberté, dont l'identité est connue.

\- Mais j'y aurai de nouveau accès dès ma sortie de prison, non ?

\- Non, pas tout de suite. Enfin, je veux dire que tu n'auras pas accès à la totalité de ton coffre, expliqua-t-elle. Une petite somme te sera allouée chaque mois juste pour te permettre de subvenir à tes besoins. Il faudra que tu fasses preuve de bonne volonté, que tu montres que tu souhaites effectivement t'intégrer à la société actuelle, que tu te comportes comme un bon citoyen. Si le ministère te juge sincère dans tes actes, tu récupéreras alors tous tes droits sur ton compte. Et je suis là pour t'aider dans cette tâche.

\- Mais cela n'a jamais été mentionné lors de mon procès, s'étrangla Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés et les bras ballants.

\- À ce moment-là, le ministère n'avait pas encore pris sa décision définitive, en effet », admit-elle.

Drago se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, sans voix. Depuis son enfermement, il avait un peu réfléchi à son avenir. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas le temps qui lui manquait. Il s'était imaginé partir à l'étranger lorsqu'il serait libéré afin de mettre une certaine distance entre lui et tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici. Prendre un peu de recul, se ressourcer. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à ce qu'il ferait après. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait bien le temps de réfléchir à tout cela lors de son voyage.

Mais voilà que ses maigres plans tombaient à l'eau. Il allait être contraint de rester en Angleterre pour faire ses preuves, dixit Granger. Et c'était elle qui allait l'épauler. Mais pourquoi elle, d'ailleurs ? Était-ce un choix de sa part ou l'y avait-on obligé ?

« Cela fait beaucoup d'informations à digérer d'un seul coup. Je te laisse quelques documents qui pourront t'apporter des éclaircissements sur toute cette histoire. Je reviendrai dans une semaine. »

Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Granger avait ouvert sa mallette pour en sortir plusieurs parchemins avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il releva la tête seulement au moment où celle-ci se refermait, le laissant à nouveau seul.

Il observa alors les divers papiers disposés devant lui. Certains portaient l'entête du ministère et d'autres étaient tout simplement des extraits de la Gazette du Sorcier. Fébrilement, il se saisit du premier article de la pile.

En photo, il pouvait voir ses parents lors de leurs procès respectifs qui s'étaient déroulés quelques jours après le sien. Bien que surchargé de travail, le Magenmagot avait décidé de juger chaque prisonnier individuellement. Ses parents se tenaient tous les deux bien droits dans leur siège, presque immobiles, et on aurait difficilement pu croire qu'ils faisaient partie des accusés s'il n'y avait eu leurs habits chiffonnés et la fatigue qui transparaissait sur leur visage dont les traits étaient tirés.

Drago effleura du bout des doigts les deux illustrations. Ses parents lui manquaient et il s'inquiétait pour eux. Comment son père supportait-il son emprisonnement ? Comment sa mère se sentait-elle, seule dans leur Manoir ?

Le texte en-dessous des images résumait ce qui s'était dit lors des deux jugements et quelles étaient les sanctions prises. Sans surprise, c'était l'emprisonnement à vie pour son père. Sa mère, quant à elle, avait écopé d'une assignation à résidence d'une durée de dix mois. Le journaliste avait écrit que Lucius Malefoy avait âprement défendu son épouse en affirmant qu'elle n'était pas une Mangemort mais seulement la femme de l'un d'eux. Narcissa Malefoy n'avait donc jamais participé à la moindre réunion ou mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait fait que suivre les directives de son époux. Cependant, il était de nature publique que Mrs Malefoy partageait les grandes idées du Lord. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas retrouvé son entière liberté à l'issue de son procès.

Drago ne fut pas surpris par le comportement de son père. Lucius avait toujours cherché à les protéger, lui et sa mère. Peu lui importait de subir la colère du Lord si sa femme et son fils étaient épargnés.

Comme le lui avait dit Granger, le journaliste expliquait que le coffre de son père avait également été bloqué. Sa mère, qui était codétentrice de ce compte depuis son mariage avec le patriarche Malefoy, disposerait chaque mois d'une certaine somme pour pourvoir à ses besoins. L'article renvoyait alors à l'annonce parue la semaine précédente pour plus de détails.

Drago chercha alors ledit article parmi la pile de documents. D'après le ministère, ces mesures avaient été prises afin de donner une seconde chance aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, car tout le monde avait le droit de faire des erreurs. Mais il ne laissait aucun doute que cette mesure visait surtout à rassurer la population. Les articles que Granger lui avait transmis étaient parlants. La Communauté Sorcière avait peur que les Mangemorts repentants ou ayant bénéficié de circonstances atténuantes, telles que le chantage, l'intimidation ou la menace par exemple, aient menti pour ne pas écoper d'une peine trop lourde, comme cela s'était quelques fois produit lors de la première guerre. Ainsi, en les mettant à l'épreuve, le ministère gardait un œil attentif sur eux et surveillait leurs activités et leurs relations.

Continuant à passer en revue les divers documents, Drago tomba sur le compte-rendu de son propre procès. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le résumé de ce dernier, mais bien sur les quelques commentaires récoltés parmi la population. Certaines personnes étaient d'accord avec la décision prise par le jury vu les risques que le Serpentard avait encourus pour venir en aide à la jeune femme. D'autres disaient qu'il avait prévu son coup. Que, sentant que le vent tournait à la faveur de Potter, il avait sauvé la vie de sa meilleure amie afin de sauver sa propre peau au final.

 _Mais bien sûr..._ , pensa-t-il amèrement.

Si cela avait bel et bien été le but recherché, pourquoi était-il donc retourné au Manoir ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas présenté aux Weasley quand il leur avait amené Granger ? Il était toujours sidéré par le nombre d'inepties que les gens pouvaient débiter. Est-ce qu'ils réfléchissaient un tant soit peu avant de parler ? Bien évidemment, des lecteurs, tous aussi idiots, allaient croire ces élucubrations.

Jetant ces articles loin de lui, il se saisit alors de ceux provenant du ministère. Ces documents expliquaient en fait en quoi consistait le programme de réinsertion et qui pouvait en bénéficier. C'étaient bien évidemment les détenus dont les peines d'emprisonnement étaient les plus faibles qui devaient tout d'abord suivre ce programme. Et c'était bien une obligation. On ne leur laissait pas le choix. Ils devaient se plier à cette décision sinon leurs sanctions se verraient alourdies.

XXXXXXX

Une semaine plus tard, Granger revint effectivement lui rendre à nouveau visite. Ils s'installèrent face à face à la table qu'elle avait fait apparaître.

« Bien, avant toute chose, as-tu des questions ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi est-ce toi qui es chargée de mon dossier ?

\- Parce que je suis une formation au Département de la justice magique et que je cherche des réponses à mes propres questions.

\- Lesquelles ? demanda-t-il avant de se maudire.

\- Savoir pourquoi tu as pris le risque de me sauver, par exemple.

\- Tiens, tu ne crois pas ce que certains racontent ? Tu ne fais pas partie de ceux qui pensent que je t'ai libérée pour sauver ma propre vie ? » ricana-t-il.

Il aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de lui demander quelles questions elle se posait. Comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas. Or, il n'avait pas envie que la conversation s'engage sur ce terrain-là. Pas aujourd'hui.

« Non », affirma-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Drago savait que Granger ne croyait pas en ces rumeurs sinon elle ne serait pas en train de s'occuper de son cas. Mais l'entendre de vive voix, c'était quelque chose de totalement différent. Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, nous allons alors commencer à mettre au point ce programme. Dis-moi, as-tu une idée du métier que tu pourrais ou souhaiterais exercer ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Tu n'as jamais réfléchi à ce que tu voudrais faire dans la vie ? Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te plait tout particulièrement ? N'avais-tu pas une matière préférée à Poudlard ?

\- Avant la guerre, je pensais suivre le même chemin que mon père, c'est-à-dire veiller à ce que la fortune des Malefoy continue de prospérer. Durant la guerre, je pensais surtout à court terme, à savoir m'en sortir vivant. Alors non, je n'ai jamais réfléchi à un quelconque travail, expliqua-t-il en accentuant exagérément ce dernier mot.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimais bien à Poudlard ?

\- Le Quidditch, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Tu te vois devenir joueur professionnel ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, ne monte pas sur tes hippogriffes. Je posais cette question tout à fait sérieusement. »

Elle écrivit alors quelque chose sur le parchemin vierge posé sur la table devant elle. Lorsqu'elle releva sa plume, il se saisit de la feuille. Sous le titre « _Emplois et carrières envisagés_ », il pouvait lire qu'elle avait noté « _Joueur de Quidditch professionnel_ ».

« Efface ça, ordonna-t-il en lui rendant le parchemin.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Le Quidditch est pour moi un passe-temps. Je n'envisage absolument pas de faire carrière dans ce sport. »

Avec un petit sourire qu'il qualifierait de moqueur, elle barra ces quelques mots.

« Reprenons. Quelles étaient donc les matières enseignées que tu préférais ? »

Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle avait fait semblant de prendre cette proposition au sérieux sachant que c'était sûrement là le meilleur moyen pour qu'il abandonne de lui-même cette éventualité. C'était bien manœuvré de sa part, il devait l'admettre.

« La métamorphose et les sortilèges, répondit-il après un bref temps de réflexion.

\- Pas les potions ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de ceux qui associent Serpentard et potions ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-elle calmement. J'ai simplement eu accès à tes notes et j'ai pu remarquer que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien dans cette matière également.

\- C'est exact. Mais je n'envisage pas du tout d'en faire mon métier.

\- Très bien. »

Et elle nota toutes ces informations sur sa feuille.

« Bon, ce que je te propose, c'est de te faire parvenir quelques cours relatifs à ces matières afin que tu puisses déterminer quel métier pourrait te tenter. Cela te convient ? »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Bien, ce sera alors tout pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit dans une semaine. »

XXXXXXX

Une certaine routine commença à s'installer au fil des mois. Toutes les semaines, ils s'asseyaient en face l'un de l'autre pour discuter de l'avenir du Serpentard ainsi que de choses et d'autres. Granger ne restait cependant pas toujours bien longtemps lors de ses visites. Parfois, elle passait juste lui donner ou récupérer des documents en échangeant quelques mots. Mais même ces brèves visites lui faisaient du bien car, au moins, il voyait quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

Drago avait finalement choisi de se spécialiser dans les sortilèges et Granger lui avait alors apporté les manuels utilisés lors de la première année de formation. Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas s'exercer à la pratique, mais il pouvait déjà ainsi étudier tout l'aspect théorique. Et pour évaluer sa progression, il avait des travaux à rendre fréquemment. Granger se chargeait de jouer les intermédiaires auprès des professeurs concernés.

À force de se voir régulièrement, les conversations avaient tout doucement dévié vers d'autres sujets. Granger apprit par exemple que le Serpentard, bien qu'il était loin d'être un adepte aussi fervent qu'elle, aimait bien se plonger dans un bon roman lorsqu'il avait du temps libre. Trois semaines après cette discussion littéraire, elle posait cinq livres sur la table. Vu qu'il se comportait convenablement et qu'il travaillait sérieusement pour sa réinsertion, Granger avait demandé l'autorisation de lui fournir quelques ouvrages pour l'occuper durant son temps libre. Bien entendu, elle avait choisi des livres rédigés par des auteurs Moldus. Pour parfaire sa culture, lui avait-elle dit malicieusement. Elle lui avait aussi fourni un dictionnaire illustré afin qu'il puisse comprendre tous les termes mentionnés dans ces romans.

Elle lui apportait également les exemplaires de la Gazette parus au cours de la semaine pour qu'il se tienne au courant de l'actualité et ils discutaient alors des dernières interviews données par le Ministre, des nouvelles réformes ou lois introduites ou, parfois même, tout simplement des derniers potins. Cependant, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet qui les concernait directement. Drago avait bien compris que c'était à lui d'en parler en premier, que ce ne serait pas Granger qui amènerait ce sujet sur le tapis. Et une fois qu'il lui aurait expliqué la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait évader, il savait qu'elle lui dirait pourquoi c'était elle qui s'occupait de lui. Même s'il pensait d'ailleurs avoir deviné quelle était sa motivation.

XXXXXXX

« Ta demande de stage au sein de la Commission des sortilèges expérimentaux a été acceptée, annonça-t-elle joyeusement dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de sa cellule.

\- Magnifique ! »

Sa sortie de prison étant prévue pour dans un mois, c'est-à-dire deux semaines avant la reprise officielle des cours, il avait dû choisir l'endroit où il souhaitait réaliser son stage.

Ayant en effet obtenu d'excellentes notes à ses divers travaux, les professeurs avaient décidé de lui faire passer les examens théoriques organisés à l'issue de la première année. Et il les avait réussis brillamment. Malgré ses lacunes en pratique, qui n'étaient aucunement insurmontables, il avait donc été autorisé à passer à l'année supérieure.

Il aimait beaucoup découvrir les origines des sortilèges, apprendre l'histoire qui se cachait derrière eux, quels avaient été les tentatives et les échecs, comment les avait-on surmontés, ... C'est pourquoi il avait voulu travailler dans cette Commission. Non pas pour réaliser lui-même les différents essais, il ne se voyait pas avec des cornes sur la tête comme Gilbert Fripemine, mais bien pour effectuer la recherche. Déterminer si cette formule avait des chances de donner un résultat probant, s'il ne fallait pas modifier légèrement le mouvement du poignet, ... Bref, s'assurer qu'il y ait le moins de risque possible pour la personne qui testerait ce nouveau sort.

XXXXXXX

C'était déjà la dernière fois qu'Hermione venait lui rendre visite à Azkaban. Dans six jours, il serait libre. Finalement, un an, cela passait encore relativement vite. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le temps si long. Entre ses études, les rencontres hebdomadaires avec la Gryffondor, la lecture et ses réflexions, il était parvenu à ne pas trop s'ennuyer, enfermé entre ces quatre murs.

Assise devant lui, la jeune femme était justement en train de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite.

« Hermione, l'interrompit-il. Je crois que tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait cette nuit-là. »

Voilà, le moment était venu de se dévoiler. Tout ce temps passé à réfléchir lui avait finalement permis de mieux comprendre son geste et de mettre des mots sur la raison de son acte. Il se leva, ayant le besoin irrépressible de marcher, croisa les mains derrière son dos et reprit la parole sans la regarder.

« Après ma mission ratée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'est plus intéressé à moi. Mon père étant de retour, il avait repris sa place auprès du Lord. J'ai donc pu redevenir un étudiant normal ayant seulement des soucis de son âge. Certes, c'était la guerre, mais vu que je n'étais pas, ou devrais-je dire dire, plus en danger immédiat, je ne m'en préoccupais plus. La mission qui m'avait été confiée était terminée. Tout cela ne me concernait donc plus. Je me voilais la face, je sais, mais j'en avais bien besoin à ce moment-là.

Ensuite, je me suis retrouvé à l'abri dans le Manoir. Mon père était parvenu à convaincre le Lord de ne me confier aucune mission se déroulant sur le terrain, arguant que je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne prenais donc pas part aux affrontements, je n'interrogeais pas les prisonniers. À nouveau, rien de tout cela ne me concernait. Je vivais en quelque sorte dans mon propre monde, loin de toute cette guerre.

Et puis, j'ai appris ta capture. Je savais très bien ce que tu devais subir dans les cachots. Je crois que cela a alors agi comme une sorte de déclic. Il fallait que j'arrête de fermer les yeux, il fallait que j'arrête d'être passif. J'avais encore un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. C'était quelqu'un que je connaissais, qui avait mon âge qui était en train de se faire torturer sous mes pieds. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là. Je ne pouvais plus rester là à ne rien faire.

\- Et tu es retourné au Manoir car, malgré ta désapprobation pour le traitement qu'on nous infligeait, tu avais toujours à ce moment-là la conviction que les Sang-Pur étaient supérieurs aux Nés-Moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est difficile de tourner le dos aux principes que l'on t'a inculqués durant toute ta vie, se justifia-t-il.

\- Je comprends parfaitement. »

Le silence s'installa alors dans la pièce avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole après quelques minutes.

« Et maintenant, qu'en est-il ? »

Drago revint prendre place sur sa chaise, fixa la jeune femme quelques instants avant de répondre sans détourner les yeux.

« Disons que maintenant, je suis enfin capable d'admettre que les Nés-Moldus ne sont pas inférieurs aux Sang-Pur, ce que je sais depuis longtemps déjà. En outre, tu as réussi l'exploit de me convaincre que les Moldus ne sont pas tous stupides. C'était bien le but que tu t'étais fixé en choisissant de m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Entre autres, oui. Je voulais que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir par toi-même. Que tu te forges ta propre opinion et que tu n'aies plus peur de l'affirmer.

\- Mission accomplie », répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

* * *

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à me faire part de vos avis/ressentis/déceptions/conseils ;) Je remercie d'ailleurs les 3 lectrices (sur 122) d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire sur le premier chapitre. Et merci également aux 4 personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en favori et aux 11 personnes qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire :)

Je serai fort occupée le week-end prochain, mais j'essayerai de faire quand même en sorte de venir poster le chapitre suivant dimanche.


	3. Chapitre 3

Désolée pour le retard de publication. J'avais prévenu que j'allais avoir un week-end assez chargé et je viens seulement de trouver le temps pour poster ce troisième chapitre...

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Janvier 2003_

Il frappa à la porte du bureau et entra sans attendre de recevoir une réponse.

« Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici. »

Hermione, qui n'avait même pas levé la tête à son arrivée sachant très bien que cela ne pouvait être que lui, était penchée sur son bureau, occupée à signer les documents qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Comme souvent, le regard de Drago se porta sur le cou de la jeune femme auquel était suspendu un petit pendentif en or en forme de plume. C'était lui qui le lui avait offert, sept mois plus tôt, à l'occasion de la réussite de sa formation et de son engagement au sein des Services administratifs du Magenmagot et, depuis lors, elle le portait tous les jours. Il aurait bien voulu lui offrir la chaîne également, mais il n'avait pas pu l'acheter, faute d'argent.

« Alors, dis-moi, quelle est donc cette tâche si urgente qui t'oblige à venir travailler encore une fois un samedi matin ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte.

\- La réunion d'hier a duré plus longtemps que prévu. J'ai par conséquent pris du retard dans la vérification de ces dossiers que je dois rendre à Carthew lundi matin.

\- Et Carthew n'était pas présent à cette réunion ?

\- Si, bien sûr.

\- Alors, il aurait accepté sans problème le fait que tu lui apportes ces dossiers un peu plus tard dans la journée.

\- Mais dans ce cas, mon planning de la semaine prochaine aurait été perturbé », expliqua-t-elle en déposant sa plume.

Drago soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle parvenait toujours à trouver une raison pour justifier sa présence au bureau lors de ses jours de congé. Elle ne venait bien heureusement pas à chaque fois, mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle passe rapidement au ministère pour achever un travail. Pourtant, son supérieur était loin de lui mettre la pression. Au contraire, Carthew lui avait déjà assuré à plusieurs reprises que seuls les dossiers portant la mention « _Urgent_ » devaient lui être rendus en temps et en heure et qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'avoir quelques jours de retard pour les autres sans que cela ne porte préjudice à qui que ce soit.

« Bon, dépêchons-nous. Je n'ai pas envie de rater le début du match, dit-il en l'aidant à ranger les différents classeurs.

\- Tu sais bien que nos places sont réservées. Nous n'avons donc pas besoin d'arriver des heures à l'avance vu que nous n'avons pas de file à faire à l'entrée. »

C'était là l'un des avantages non négligeables d'être un proche du fiancé d'une poursuiveuse d'une des deux équipes en compétition : la possibilité de pouvoir acheter des places réservées à un prix réduit. Cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour ses maigres finances.

Drago était en effet devenu ami avec Potter et Weasley. Enfin, avec Harry et Ron comme il les appelait à présent.

Une quinzaine de jours après le début de son stage, il avait été surpris de voir les deux Aurors pénétrer dans son bureau.

« Cela te dirait de venir boire un verre avec nous ce soir ? » lui avait alors demandé Potter de but en blanc.

Ébahi, il lui avait fallu quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Vous êtes sérieux ?! s'était-il exclamé en constatant qu'ils n'esquissaient pas le moindre signe de moquerie.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ne le serions-nous pas ? avait répliqué Weasley.

\- C'est Hermione qui vous envoie, c'est ça ? »

Ils avaient en effet tous les deux gardé le contact après sa sortie de prison et ils avaient d'ailleurs déjeuné ensemble le jour avant.

« Hermione n'aurait pas pu nous obliger à venir si nous n'en avions pas envie. »

Drago avait haussé un sourcil et Weasley avait alors marmonné quelque chose en tournant la tête vers le mur à sa gauche.

« Hermione nous a régulièrement parlé de toi, avait expliqué Potter, et nous nous sommes dit que cela te ferait certainement du bien de sortir un peu pour voir du monde.

\- Parce que tu crois sérieusement que je passe toutes mes soirées au Manoir en compagnie de ma mère ? avait-il répliqué.

\- Non. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies beaucoup de personnes à qui parler en dehors de tes collègues de travail. »

Potter avait dit cela sans agressivité et sans la moindre trace de sarcasme. Cela n'avait été qu'une simple constatation de faits réels. Les gens, toujours méfiants pour la plupart d'entre eux, ne venaient pas spontanément vers lui. Il avait même reçu deux lettres de menace cette semaine. Il était toujours un Malefoy après tout.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était petit à petit intégré à leur groupe d'amis. Ils avaient d'abord commencé à boire un verre une fois par semaine tous les trois, ou tous les quatre quand Hermione se joignait à eux. Ensuite, il s'était vu être invité à diverses soirées ou fêtes organisées par eux ou par leurs amis, tels que Londubat ou les autres Weasley par exemple.

Tout cela ne s'était bien évidemment pas fait sans heurts. Quelques disputes suite à de vieilles rancœurs persistantes avaient de temps en temps éclaté mais, dans l'ensemble, il était parvenu à entretenir une relation cordiale avec une bonne partie des anciens élèves de son âge qu'il côtoyait à nouveau.

Et il avait également retrouvé Blaise Zabini. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec lui avant que leurs divergences d'opinion ne les éloignent et ne leur fassent suivre des chemins différents. Cela lui avait donc fait plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec lui et, de temps à autre, ils s'octroyaient une soirée entre anciens Serpentard.

XXXXXXX

Le match de Quidditch s'était terminé sur la victoire des Harpies de Holyhead et ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous au bar pour fêter cela dignement. Drago était en train de féliciter Ginny pour les buts qu'elle avait marqués quand il remarqua la présence d'une personne qu'il n'appréciait guère. Et réciproquement.

Anthony Goldstein était en effet en pleine discussion avec Hermione. Cet imbécile prétentieux lui faisait du charme et elle tombait droit dans le panneau, riant à une anecdote qu'il avait certainement dû lui raconter. Comment pouvait-elle être à ce point aveugle ? Ce mec n'était clairement pas fait pour elle. Elle valait nettement mieux que ce play-boy. Et non, il ne pensait pas cela uniquement parce que Goldstein prenait un malin plaisir à le rabaisser à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût.

Le Serdaigle dû sentir qu'il était observé car il leva la tête et parcourut la salle du regard avant de le fixer sur lui et de lui adresser un rictus narquois. Il s'excusa alors auprès d'Hermione et s'avança résolument vers lui.

« Malefoy.

\- Goldstein. »

Celui-ci s'accouda au bar et commanda une nouvelle boisson. Une fois servi, il se retourna vers son interlocuteur, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Alors, tu es toujours sous surveillance ? Le ministère n'a toujours pas mis fin à ta période de probation ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Goldstein savait très bien que son dossier ne serait évalué que lorsqu'il aurait achevé sa troisième et dernière année de formation, c'est-à-dire dans cinq mois. Il ne disait cela que pour l'énerver, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

« Tes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes en voyant ce que leurs descendants ont fait subir au prestigieux nom des Malefoy, tu ne penses pas ? continua-t-il à voix basse pour que personne d'autre n'entende leur discussion. Voir ses faits et gestes constamment surveillés afin que le ministère puisse sévir dès le moindre faux pas, quelle déchéance pour ta famille, ricana-t-il. Mais, dis-moi, est-ce pour cela que tu es toujours célibataire ? Parce que plus personne ne veut se voir liée d'une quelconque façon aux Malefoy ? Ou parce que cette surveillance dont tu fais l'objet les dissuade de t'approcher ? Et ce n'est certainement pas avec la maigre somme que tu touches tous les mois que tu peux les amadouer. »

Drago serrait les poings, la mâchoire crispée. Il ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu, il le savait. Goldstein ne cherchait qu'à le provoquer, qu'à lui faire perdre son calme et lui faire ainsi commettre un geste qui ne pourrait que lui causer du tort au final. Toutes les piques qu'il lui lançait, toujours toutes dans la même veine, lui faisaient mal, bien sûr. Sa fierté n'avait pas disparu et il ne s'était pas habitué à vivre ainsi et il savait qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

En outre, les opinions de la population à son encontre divergeaient toujours et il était conscient que certaines personnes continueraient longtemps à le regarder avec mépris, même après la fin de sa mise à l'épreuve. Certes, être la cible de ce genre de regard n'était pas une chose inconnue pour lui vu qu'il y avait souvent eu droit lorsqu'il se promenait avec son père. Mais c'était différent à présent. Car ces gens-là remettaient en doute la sincérité de son acte et cela, il ne le supportait pas.

« Enfin, au moins comme ça, j'ai tout le champ libre. Même si je dois admettre qu'avoir un petit peu de challenge ne m'aurait pas déplu », conclut Goldstein avant de s'éloigner et de se fondre dans la foule.

Drago se força à respirer calmement. Il avait vraiment envie de défoncer la tête de ce crétin, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas pour l'instant. Ou du moins, pas en réalité. La scène qui se déroula alors dans son esprit parvint à lui apporter une petite satisfaction.

XXXXXXX

« ... alors je leur ai dit qu'ils devaient faire bien attention et rester sur leurs gardes...

\- Hermione, la coupa Drago, ce sont deux Aurors entrainés et expérimentés. Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Enfin, j'espère quand même pour eux qu'ils sont moins téméraires que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais j'en doute, ajouta-t-il, la mine soucieuse.

\- Ils ont toujours réussi à s'en sortir, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu donc tant pour eux, alors ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire avant d'avaler une bouchée de sa glace. En ce premier week-end ensoleillé du mois d'avril, ils s'étaient installés à la terrasse d'un glacier, en milieu moldu. Pendant quelques minutes, seul le tintement des cuillères contre les coupelles se fit entendre.

« Ça te dirait de voyager avec moi ?

\- Quoi ? »

Drago releva les yeux qu'il avait maintenus baissés et vit que la jeune femme le dévisageait, surprise, et que ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées.

« Je compte bien m'octroyer un mois de vacances complet dès que j'aurai recouvré mon entière liberté. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir seul, c'est pourquoi je te propose de m'accompagner.

\- Mais je..., bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Et ne me sors pas l'excuse du boulot. Tu as bien le droit de prendre des jours de congé.

\- Tu sais déjà où tu veux aller ?

\- Non, pas encore. Je veux juste changer d'air, voir d'autres paysages. Si tu as une destination particulière en tête, tu peux la suggérer. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Hermione posa son regard sur la table et fit tourner sa cuillère dans la coupe, hésitant. Drago croisa mentalement les doigts.

« D'accord, j'accepte », répondit-elle finalement en relevant la tête, la coloration de ses joues plus prononcée.

XXXXXXX

« Vous avez fait du très bon travail, Mr Malefoy. Penser que ce simple petit mouvement du poignet vers la gauche couplé à l'accentuation de la deuxième syllabe de l'incantation pourrait améliorer l'efficacité de ce sortilège était une brillante idée. Je ne regrette pas le moins du monde d'avoir accepté de vous prendre en tant que stagiaire. Je dois même vous avouer que je serais fortement tenté de vous engager à la fin de vos études, le félicita son chef.

\- Je vous remercie, Mr Dawkins. Et ce serait avec grand plaisir que j'accepterais de travailler pour vous.

\- Pour vous récompenser de votre dur labeur, je vous libère plus tôt. Vous avez bien mérité quelques heures de congé supplémentaires. Passez un bon week-end.

\- Merci beaucoup. Passez un agréable week-end également. »

Sourire aux lèvres et le moral au beau fixe, Drago sortit dans le couloir et ferma la porte de son bureau derrière lui. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas démérité ces compliments. Il avait passé ces dernières semaines plongé dans des livres à rechercher des informations et à recouper, confronter les diverses données qui pouvaient lui être d'une utilité. Il était donc plus que satisfait de voir son travail récompensé à sa juste valeur.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers les ascenseurs mais, au lieu de pousser sur le bouton qui l'amènerait à l'atrium, il appuya sur celui portant le chiffre deux. Il devait en effet aller annoncer sans tarder cette bonne nouvelle à Hermione. Oubliant qu'ils étaient un jour en semaine et que, par conséquent, elle pouvait être occupée à discuter avec son chef ou l'un de ses collègues, il frappa et entra de suite, comme il le faisait lorsqu'elle venait au bureau alors qu'elle était supposée être en congé. Et, bien évidemment, elle n'était pas seule.

« Drago ?

\- On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse Malefoy ?

\- Je... Excusez-moi », répondit-il machinalement.

La main toujours sur la poignée, Drago observait alternativement Hermione et Goldstein qui avaient parlé en même temps. Debout, adossée contre son bureau, les bras croisés, elle faisait face au Serdaigle debout également. Il ne savait pas quel était leur sujet de discussion, mais aucun des deux ne semblait ravi de le voir débarquer ainsi.

« Alors, qu'as-tu donc de si important à dire ? demanda Goldstein.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, dit-il en se recomposant une attitude plus détachée et moins surprise. Hermione, je t'en parlerai plus tard. »

Et là-dessus, il referma la porte et partit brusquement en direction des escaliers. Il avait besoin de marcher pour évacuer la tension et la mauvaise humeur qui étaient apparues. Que faisait donc Goldstein dans le bureau d'Hermione ? Et surtout, pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux debout et pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre ?

Ne se souciant pas de ce qui se passait autour de lui et marchant d'un bon pas, il bouscula une personne qui tomba au sol en éparpillant les documents qu'elle transportait.

« Non mais, vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ? s'exclama-t-il avant de s'excuser en avisant la jeune femme assise par terre au milieu de toutes ces feuilles. Attends, je vais t'aider à les ramasser.

\- Merci, répondit faiblement Lisa Turpin, manifestement au bord des larmes.

\- Dure journée ? demanda-t-il à la collègue d'Hermione.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Je peux t'offrir un café pour m'excuser ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant une liasse de parchemins.

\- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour le moment.

\- Une autre fois, peut-être ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas », répondit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire.

XXXXXXX

« Alors, il parait que tu fréquentes beaucoup Lisa Turpin ces dernières semaines », dit Ron en s'installant dans le canapé d'Hermione.

La jeune femme les avait en effet invités à manger dans son petit appartement ce soir-là. Ils venaient de quitter la table et les trois garçons, après avoir aidé à débarrasser, s'étaient dirigés vers le salon tandis que Ginny et Hermione préparaient le café.

« Il m'arrive de discuter régulièrement avec elle à la cafétéria, oui. C'est une gentille fille et je ne pense pas que le travail qu'elle exerce actuellement soit celui qui lui convienne le mieux. Mais au moins, elle fait preuve de bonne volonté, répondit-il en prenant place dans l'un des deux fauteuils.

\- Et tu envisages de sortir avec elle ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon intention. Par contre, toi, quand est-ce que tu comptes te lancer avec Esther ?

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que j'aie la moindre chance avec elle.

\- Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, tu ne le sauras jamais. À moins que tu aies en fait peur de te prendre une gifle ? Il faut avouer qu'elle a de la force quand on voit comment elle frappe sur les Cognards, se moqua Drago, faisant rire Harry tandis que Ron se mettait à ronchonner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? » demanda Ginny en arrivant dans la pièce avec Hermione.

Elles déposèrent chacune sur la table basse le plateau qu'elles portaient avant de s'installer, l'une dans le second fauteuil et l'autre dans le canapé entre son fiancé et son frère.

« Rien du tout ! répondit vivement Ron alors que Drago ouvrait déjà la bouche.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, intervint Hermione. Vous parliez de la crainte de Ron vis-à-vis de la force physique d'Esther.

\- Bonne réponse, comme toujours, confirma Harry alors que son ami se renfrognait.

\- Bon, on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Goldstein ? » demanda alors Harry avant de plaquer aussitôt une main sur sa bouche tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils, visiblement contrariée.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Drago puis soupira avant de répondre.

« Ça avance petit à petit et j'ai bon espoir que...

\- Tu veux vraiment sortir avec ce type ?! s'exclama Drago. Avec cet abruti arrogant qui ne se soucie que de sa propre personne ? Tu me surprends et me déçois beaucoup, Hermione. Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour tomber aussi bas. Je ne savais pas que tu étais désespérée à ce point-là. »

Il eut à peine le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une main heurta violemment sa joue gauche. Hermione s'était levée et le fusillait du regard.

« C'est toi qui me déçois, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Je pensais que tu me connaissais et que tu me considérais mieux que ça. Mais visiblement, je me suis trompée. »

Et elle quitta le salon. Ginny la suivit aussitôt après avoir adressé un regard assassin à Drago également.

Un silence pesant perdura durant de longues minutes entre les trois garçons toujours assis. Ron se retenait manifestement de l'étrangler et Harry le regardait comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

« Malefoy, ne me dis pas que tu étais sérieux ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Goldstein n'est qu'un...

\- Je ne te parle pas de Goldstein ! l'interrompit-il sèchement. Est-ce que tu penses sérieusement qu'Hermione voudrait sortir avec lui ?

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai à chaque fois que je les vois tous les deux ensemble.

\- Et c'est surtout l'impression qu'elle veut lui donner, intervint gravement Ron.

\- Quoi ?

\- Goldstein travaille pour la Régie autonome des transports par cheminée et nous nous servons de lui pour espionner discrètement une personne que nous soupçonnons être en contact avec des Mangemorts toujours en cavale, expliqua Harry.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'Hermione a à voir dans cette histoire.

\- C'est une personne haut-placée et nous ne possédons aucune preuve, seulement des soupçons. Nous n'avons donc pas d'autorisation officielle pour la surveiller. Alors Hermione a approché Goldstein, qui est connu pour être un coureur de jupons, et lui fait croire qu'elle est intéressée par lui alors qu'elle ne cherche qu'à le manipuler, l'embobiner pour obtenir quelques renseignements. Et il est tombé dans le piège.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

\- Parce qu'on voulait mettre le moins de gens au courant vu que c'est une mission officieuse. De plus, Hermione ne voulait pas te mêler à cette histoire vu que tu es toujours en période de probation. Et puis, tous ceux qui connaissent vraiment Hermione auraient de toute façon compris qu'elle jouait un rôle. Sincèrement, comment pourrait-elle être attirée d'une quelconque manière par un type comme Goldstein ? »

Drago s'abstint de répondre. Ils avaient entièrement raison. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu être intéressée par ce mec et il le savait pertinemment bien. Mais alors, pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ?

« Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller m'excuser auprès d'elle, bafouilla-t-il en se levant.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de t'écouter maintenant », dit Harry.

Effectivement, quand il frappa à la porte de sa chambre, ce fut Ginny qui en sortit et, toujours furieuse contre lui, lui conseilla fortement de laisser la jeune femme tranquille et d'aller plutôt s'occuper de sa chère Lisa. Elle retourna ensuite auprès d'Hermione avant même qu'il ait pu lui demander ce que la Serdaigle avait à voir dans cette histoire.

XXXXXXX

Debout devant la porte palière de l'appartement d'Hermione, Drago hésitait. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'avait eu lieu leur dispute et, depuis lors, leur relation était restée quelque peu tendue. Il s'était bien évidemment expliqué de vive voix avec elle et la jeune femme avait accepté ses excuses, mais il sentait bien qu'elle lui en voulait toujours.

Il lui avait bien fallu ces quatre semaines de réflexion agrémentées de sous-entendus pas toujours très discrets de la part de Ginny, Harry, Ron et même de Blaise pour comprendre comment Hermione et lui en étaient arrivés là.

C'était la jalousie, tout simplement. Il était jaloux de l'attention et des soi-disant sentiments qu'Hermione portait à Goldstein. Et Hermione elle-même était jalouse de le voir se rapprocher de Turpin, Ginny lui ayant en effet appris que la Serdaigle n'arrêtait pas de dire à sa collègue à quel point il pouvait se montrer charmant avec elle. Il en avait alors aussitôt discuté avec Lisa qui lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait aucune vue sur lui et qu'elle avait raconté cela à Hermione parce que c'était la stricte vérité et sans avoir la moindre arrière-pensée.

Il était grand temps maintenant qu'il mette les choses au clair avec Hermione et c'est pourquoi il se trouvait là, dans ce couloir, une bouteille de champagne à la main. Sa mise à l'épreuve avait en effet pris fin ce matin et Mr Dawkins l'avait engagé dans la foulée. Il voulait donc fêter cela avec celle qui l'avait aidé et qui lui avait permis de se construire cet avenir. Sans Hermione, il serait très probablement toujours en train de croupir à Azkaban. Si elle n'avait pas été faite prisonnière, jamais il n'aurait risqué sa vie pour elle et jamais elle n'aurait témoigné en sa faveur. En fait, les personnes qui l'avaient critiqué avaient eu raison en fin de compte : en la sauvant, il avait sauvé sa propre vie également.

Rassemblant le courage qu'il possédait, il frappa à la porte.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu :) Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé/ce que vous avez moins aimé, ... Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier les 10 personnes (sur 126) qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire un commentaire (et merci à Petite-plume et à N qui m'ont laissé une review anonyme) :)

On se retrouve dimanche (sans faute !) pour le dernier chapitre.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 - Epilogue**

 _Décembre 2013_

Drago s'étira dans son lit en veillant à ne pas réveiller sa femme qui dormait à poing fermé. Le petit être qui grandissait en elle la fatiguait beaucoup ces derniers temps et l'empêchait de se reposer convenablement. Elle méritait donc amplement de profiter de ces quelques instants de sommeil. Cependant, lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester à ses côtés. Surtout pas ce matin en particulier. Par conséquent, il se leva doucement et revêtit sa robe de chambre avant de quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il parcourut promptement le couloir et, alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la poignée, la porte à laquelle il faisait face s'ouvrit brusquement, le confortant ainsi dans l'idée qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas paresser au lit.

« Papa ! s'écria le petit garçon avec un grand sourire, rapidement remis de sa surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec son père.

\- Bonjour Scorpius, répondit Drago en s'agenouillant pour pouvoir l'étreindre. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. J'ai rêvé que j'étais sur le traineau avec le Père Noël.

\- Oh, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas dévoilé ce qu'il y avait dans tes cadeaux ?

\- Non, il n'a pas voulu, répondit-il en faisant une moue adorable.

\- Tant mieux. Allez viens, nous allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

\- Et maman ?

\- Elle dort encore un peu. Ton petit frère est très remuant pour le moment.

\- Je le verrai bientôt ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il descendait les escaliers aux côtés de son père.

\- Dans moins de cinq semaines.

\- Pfff ! C'est long !

\- Mais non, tu vas voir, cela va passer très vite », dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, attablé à la table, une tasse de café à la main, Drago observait son fils mâchouiller distraitement son toast tout en jetant de nombreux regards vers la porte donnant dans le salon.

« On attend maman avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux », rappela-t-il.

Scorpius soupira mais ne protesta pas. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps puisque Hermione fit son apparition au moment où il terminait de boire son verre de lait. Il sauta alors aussitôt bas de sa chaise, alla embrasser sa mère puis se posta devant la porte, ne cachant pas son impatience.

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller », dit Hermione en souriant.

Poussant un cri de joie, le petit garçon se précipita au pied du sapin où étaient déposés les nombreux présents pour toute la famille. Ses parents le rejoignirent beaucoup plus calmement et s'installèrent dans le canapé en regardant leur fils avec tendresse. Drago passa son bras autour de la taille de sa femme et posa sa main sur la sienne qui caressait son ventre. En entrelaçant leurs doigts, il frôla la bague qu'elle portait à son annuaire. Une bague assortie à celle qui ornait son propre doigt.

Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils étaient en couple. Dix ans que Drago avait frappé à la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione. Dix ans qu'ils s'étaient avoué les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Bien sûr, comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, des disputes et des réconciliations. Il avait fallu faire des concessions et des compromis.

Quand ils avaient envisagé de vivre ensemble, Hermione avait refusé catégoriquement d'habiter au Manoir, ne serait-ce que pour une courte période. Trop de mauvais souvenirs résidaient en ce lieu. Drago n'avait pas cherché à la convaincre même s'il avait eu un pincement au cœur en quittant la demeure familiale. Certes, le Manoir avait été durant un temps le repère de Mangemorts et lui-même était loin de garder de bons souvenirs de ces instants en particulier, mais c'était également là qu'il avait passé toute son enfance et son adolescence.

C'était dans ce parc qu'il avait appris à voler. C'était dans cette chambre située au premier étage que sa mère était venue lui lire une histoire pour qu'il s'endorme. C'était dans cette salle à manger qu'il avait manifesté les premiers signes de magie accidentelle devant son père. C'était dans ce salon que ses parents avaient eu l'habitude de s'installer le soir près du feu tandis que lui jouait sur le tapis. Il avait toujours pensé qu'à son tour, il y habiterait avec sa femme et ses enfants, comme c'était la coutume. Mais il aimait Hermione et voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors, ils avaient fait l'acquisition d'une maison et c'était dans ce jardin qu'ils s'étaient mariés trois ans après s'être mis en couple.

Un an et demi plus tard, Hermione avait donné naissance à Scorpius. Le choix du prénom avait requis un bon nombre de discussions. Drago voulait en effet perpétuer la tradition des Black et nommer son fils selon les constellations. Seulement, aucune de ses propositions n'avait plu à son épouse. Finalement, un mois avant l'accouchement, ils étaient enfin parvenus à tomber d'accord et c'était Hermione qui lui avait suggéré de choisir Blaise comme parrain, à la grande joie des deux Serpentard.

Quand Hermione avait souhaité reprendre le travail quelques mois après la naissance, une dispute avait éclaté. Pour Drago, qui avait toujours eu sa mère à la maison, il lui avait toujours paru évident que sa femme s'occuperait elle aussi de son fils. Bien évidemment, en épousant Hermione, il savait bien qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais son travail, mais il aurait bien aimé qu'elle reste auprès de Scorpius au moins jusqu'à ses deux ans. Après avoir exprimé leurs envies et leurs points de vue, ils avaient trouvé un compromis. Hermione adorait s'occuper de son fils et voulait être présente auprès de lui, mais elle avait besoin de se changer les idées autrement qu'en allant se promener ou boire un verre avec ses amis. Elle lui avait expliqué que son travail était comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour elle.

Alors, ils avaient décidé qu'elle travaillerait la plupart du temps sur ses dossiers à la maison et qu'elle se rendrait au ministère uniquement quand ce serait nécessaire. Finalement, même après l'anniversaire de Scorpius, elle n'avait jamais repris un travail à temps plein. Au contraire, elle lui avait même demandé d'agrandir la famille et il avait cédé à sa requête avec grand plaisir.

« Maman ! Papa ! Regardez ! »

Drago fut tiré de la contemplation du ventre rond de sa femme par son fils qui se précipitait vers eux en criant, une petite boite tenue fermement dans sa main haut levée.

« C'est un Vif d'or ! s'extasia le petit garçon.

\- Oui, c'est un Vif d'or spécialement conçu pour les enfants », expliqua Hermione tandis que Drago ouvrait la boite pour en extraire la petite balle dorée.

Il pointa ensuite sa baguette dessus et, quelques secondes plus tard, le Vif tournoyait autour de son fils en s'éloignant légèrement de lui tout en restant à portée de sa main.

Riant de bon cœur, Scorpius se mit à courir dans le salon en poursuivant la balle volante.

« Je crois bien qu'il faudra que j'augmente rapidement la distance de vol, dit Drago alors que son fils attrapait déjà le Vif pour la deuxième fois avant de le relâcher.

\- Que veux-tu, il doit avoir cela dans le sang, soupira Hermione. Mais je te rappelle que je ne veux pas que tu lui offres un balai avant ses sept ans.

\- Je sais. Je sais. »

XXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la petite famille se trouvait dans la petite salle d'accueil du Manoir. Comme tous les ans, ils allaient manger chez les parents d'Hermione le 24 au soir et, le 25 à midi, ils étaient attendus chez Narcissa. C'était l'une des rares occasions lors desquelles Hermione acceptait de mettre le pied dans cette demeure.

La maîtresse des lieux arriva rapidement à leur rencontre quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall.

« Joyeux Noël mamie Cissa !

\- Joyeux Noël mon grand, répondit-elle en embrassant affectueusement son petit-fils sur les deux joues.

\- Regarde ce que le Père Noël m'a apporté, dit-il en montrant fièrement le Vif qu'il tenait au creux de sa main et qui s'envola dès qu'il écarta les doigts.

\- Oh, c'est un très beau cadeau en effet. Tu sais que ton père en avait reçu un lui aussi à ton âge ?

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai Scorpius, répondit Drago. Je pouvais passer des heures entières à essayer de l'attraper. Celui-ci est cependant plus perfectionné qu'à mon époque, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa mère. On peut ajuster avec plus de précision le périmètre et la hauteur de vol souhaités. »

Après ces salutations, Narcissa les conduisit jusqu'au salon pour déguster l'apéritif et ensuite à la salle à manger lorsque le repas fut prêt.

« La demande de ton père a été acceptée, annonça Narcissa alors que le dessert venait d'être servi. Je lui ai rendu visite lundi et il m'a dit qu'un employé du ministère lui avait fixé un entretien dans le courant du mois prochain.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Oui, mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il va être libéré. Ses motivations vont être soigneusement évaluées et, s'il convainc, il pourra alors bénéficier d'un programme de réinsertion.

\- Mais c'est déjà une bonne étape franchie, intervint Hermione.

\- Oui et j'espère vraiment qu'il pourra voir ses petits-fils avant leur majorité.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il le pourra », répondit Drago en posant sa main sur le bras de sa mère en signe de réconfort.

Les visites pour les anciens Mangemorts étaient en effet soumises à bon nombre de contrôles et de restrictions. À part les enfants des détenus, qui étaient de toute façon accompagnés d'un adulte s'ils étaient mineurs, toutes les personnes souhaitant leur rendre visite devaient obligatoirement avoir minimum dix-sept ans.

Narcissa avait reçu l'autorisation de voir son époux trois ans après son enfermement. Drago, quant à lui, avait dû attendre un an après la fin de sa période de probation pour pouvoir en faire la demande et il savait que le fait d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec Harry avait accéléré le processus. En général, il fallait attendre plusieurs mois avant que l'autorisation de visite soit accordée, or il n'avait dû patienter que six semaines.

Cela lui avait fait un choc la première fois qu'il l'avait revu. Son père s'était considérablement aminci et son visage accusait le poids des années passées. Il semblait plus vieux que ce qu'il était.

Faisant fi de son éducation, Drago s'était précipité vers lui et l'avait fortement serré dans les bras. Lucius, sans aucun doute dérouté par ce comportement inhabituel, était d'abord resté statique avant d'étreindre lui aussi son fils. C'était à cet instant que Drago s'était rendu compte à quel point son père lui avait manqué durant toutes ces années.

Clignant des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, il s'était ensuite installé à la table que le gardien avait fait apparaître avant de les laisser seuls. Son père l'y avait aussitôt rejoint et ils avaient commencé à essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Bien évidemment, Narcissa avait sans aucun doute dû tenir son époux informé de la vie de leur fils unique, mais Lucius n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'impatience ni interrompu le récit de Drago lors de ses premières visites mensuelles, à moins que ce ne soit pour lui demander des éclaircissements. Lui-même n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter alors il avait écouté avec plaisir son fils.

Au début, il avait certes tiqué à chaque fois que Drago mentionnait sa relation avec Hermione, mais il avait affirmé à son fils que le plus important était qu'il soit heureux. Lucius ne lui avait pas caché le fait qu'il avait espéré qu'il se marierait avec une sorcière de bonne famille, ce à quoi Drago avait rétorqué que les Sang-Pur n'avaient pas vraiment eu la cote ces dernières années. Cependant, il avait bien dû admettre que Drago était rayonnant et qu'il semblait s'épanouir auprès d'Hermione, alors il avait fini par lui donner sa bénédiction.

Après la naissance de Scorpius, Drago avait commencé à discuter sérieusement des croyances et des convictions que son père possédait afin de tenter de le convaincre qu'il faisait fausse route. Il souhaitait en effet que Lucius puisse retourner vivre auprès de Narcissa, qui se sentait bien seule dans sa grande demeure, et puisse connaitre son petit-fils avant que celui-ci n'atteigne ses dix-sept ans.

Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire et il avait dû faire preuve de patience. Heureusement, il avait pu compter sur le soutien de sa mère, qui essayait elle aussi de persuader son époux, et de sa femme, qui lui était de bon conseil. Il avait fini par comprendre que ce que Lucius craignait le plus c'était que leurs coutumes ancestrales tombent dans l'oubli. Drago avait affirmé que leur perpétration n'était pas incompatible avec les Nés-Moldus. Il fallait juste les leur apprendre, mais il avait également ajouté qu'il fallait vivre avec son époque et que certaines de ces coutumes pouvaient se montrer obsolètes. Lucius avait rétorqué qu'il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour les adapter au monde actuel.

Ils avaient alors entamé une procédure pour demander la révision de sa peine. Après de nombreuses et âpres discussions étalées sur une année entière, le ministère venait d'accepter d'envisager de réviser son dossier. Bien entendu, comme l'avait dit Narcissa, cela ne voulait pas dire que Lucius allait bientôt être libéré. Si le ministère le considérait toujours comme une menace pour la société, rien ne changerait. C'était à lui maintenant d'être convaincant et de prouver qu'il avait mûrement réfléchi.

XXXXXXX

La veille de l'an, ils se rendirent tous les trois en début d'après-midi chez Ron. Harry, Hermione et lui avaient en effet conservé l'habitude de fêter ensemble l'entrée dans la nouvelle année. Ainsi, chacun à tour de rôle, ils s'invitaient les uns chez les autres ce jour-là. Pour que les enfants puissent en profiter pleinement, ils avaient décidé depuis trois ans déjà de débuter les festivités plus tôt.

À peine étaient-ils sortis de la cheminée que Hugo, deux mois plus jeune que Scorpius, se jeta sur celui-ci et commença à l'entrainer vers la salle de jeux.

« Hugo, où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ? » le rappela à l'ordre son père en pénétrant dans le salon.

Contrit, le jeune garçon alla saluer Drago et Hermione tandis que Scorpius faisait de même avec Ron, Esther et Rose qui étaient également apparues. Sitôt les embrassades terminées, les deux garnements faussèrent compagnie aux adultes et Ron demanda à sa fille de sept ans de bien vouloir les accompagner pour garder un œil sur eux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut la famille Potter qui arriva. James et Albus se firent rapidement accostés par les trois autres enfants et les adultes s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon. Ils discutèrent alors de tout et de rien, des grossesses de Ginny et d'Hermione, des nouvelles idées du ministère, des dernières bêtises en date de leurs rejetons, ... Ils furent d'ailleurs interrompus par ceux-ci qui vinrent leur demander l'autorisation de sortir jouer dans la neige. Autorisation qui leur fut immédiatement accordée.

Son verre à la main, Drago regardait par la fenêtre son fils essayer de construire un bonhomme de neige avec l'aide de ses deux amis du même âge et d'Esther. Celle-ci avait en effet fini par rejoindre les enfants, de même que Harry qui était en train de subir un assaut de boules de neige envoyées par James et Rose.

« Drago, l'interpella Ron qui avait passé la tête par l'embrasure de la porte menant à la cuisine, tu peux les prévenir que le repas va être servi ? »

Il acquiesça et ouvrit la fenêtre. Aussitôt, les rires et les cris de joie parvinrent à ses oreilles.

« Les enfants ! cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit. À table !

\- Eh, Esther et moi ne sommes pas des enfants ! s'offusqua faussement Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour en ôter la neige.

\- À vous voir jouer ainsi comme des gamins, le doute est permis, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus.

\- Toi aussi, papa, tu as joué avec moi dans la neige chez mamie Cissa », intervint candidement Scorpius, ce qui fit rire Harry et Esther.

Maugréant, Drago referma vivement la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà installées à la grande table. Il prit place en face de son épouse qui lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« Je me suis fait avoir par mon propre fils, soupira-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car les autres pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce en riant toujours. Le repas se déroula dans cette ambiance bon enfant, entre blagues et taquineries. Sans surprise, Albus, Hugo et Scorpius tombèrent de sommeil dès la dernière bouchée du dessert avalée. Les adultes les mirent alors dormir à l'étage, tous les trois dans la même chambre. Exceptionnellement, James et Rose furent autorisés à rester debout jusque minuit mais ils ne tinrent pas jusque là et s'endormirent dans le canapé de la salle de jeux.

Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, Drago et Hermione dirent au revoir à leurs amis. Portant délicatement son fils endormi dans les bras, Drago transplana tandis que son épouse empruntait la cheminette. Il attendit dans le salon afin de s'assurer qu'Hermione était bien arrivée avant de monter pour coucher Scorpius dans son lit. Il étendit la couverture sur son fils puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Fais de beaux rêves », chuchota-t-il.

Il se redressa ensuite et rejoignit Hermione qui les observait depuis le pas de la porte. Il la prit par la main et l'attira dans ses bras.

« Merci pour cette nouvelle année passée ensemble, murmura-t-il.

\- Beaucoup d'autres suivront », répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de l'embrasser.

Ils prononçaient ces mêmes paroles chaque jour de l'an depuis dix ans. C'était devenu leur rituel et ils comptaient bien le faire perdurer encore longtemps.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est ainsi que s'achève cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, même si je suis consciente qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite. Je ne mentionne pas Lisa et Anthony, je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez à leur sujet ;)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage en postant un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un retour ;) Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est que cette histoire vous a quand même plu un minimum, alors dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire aussi ce qui vous a déplu/déçu. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier les 6 personnes (sur 105) qui m'ont laissé une review (et merci à Petite-plume pour sa review anonyme : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait surprise et j'espère que celui-ci ne t'aura pas déçue ;) ).


End file.
